User talk:Ijustgottaburger
Hello ! Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave me a message anytime you feel like it, if you want to talk, chat or ask me about something. Also feel free to ask me for a burger anytime you want. Just remember to leave your signature at the end of each message so I'll know who it's from. Also each time you want a burger leave your signature too please. If you want to chat with me at some place like Tinychat or add me on Skype just let me know. Please remember, I no longer use Oovoo. RE: Hey Lauren It's fine, Terry! :) I ended up leaving soon after anyway, because I had been drinking and I was tired. :p I hope Wikia is able to help you out with your situation. Let me know how it goes. Loveya Baby, I'm your queen. ❥ 22:07, November 28, 2015 (UTC) The name read Nick right? Hi Terry. I checked Testing One, Two, Three...' on DVD and I am pretty sure that it said Nick but it was a little unclear so I can't be 100% sure. --GusF (talk) 11:55, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island Yeah, I wish you hadn't gone to the wrong wiki. Mistakes happen. That weekend, the Xbox store was actually running it for free. (It's almost 3 months since you last did that message, but an elephant never gets, and I always wanted to respond back to you.) -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 03:51, January 12, 2016 (UTC) RE: :) Welcome back, Ter! It's great to see you again. I notice you posting this week and I actually sent you a message on ooVoo afterwards. I don't think you saw it yet, though. But anyways, great to have you back! :D '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 06:44, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Dude, you have GOT to go see Zootopia. Just saw it tonight with my friend. Probably the most adorable and creatively progressive Disney films I've seen in a long time. '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 08:16, March 12, 2016 (UTC) RE: The Concert at the beginning of The little mermaid I know Goofy was among the crowd, but I'm not sure about Mickey and Donald, tbh. You can always Google it, though. '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 22:24, March 20, 2016 (UTC) RE: This user Yeah, I noticed. I deleted the categories, but I think he stopped for the night hopefully. By the way, the tabbers look great on the DJH and DH episode pages. Thanks so much for formatting them!! Loveya Baby, I'm your queen. ❥ 05:42, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Any Advice? I need advice. My best friend told me he wanted to have a sleepover at his house with the rest of the guys. I'm going but how do I know if I will be safe because it's me and 5 other guys. 5 guys 1 girl and everyone's straight. Any advice?7divagurl1 (talk) 05:13, April 17, 2016 (UTC) No I meant to ask you. I thought you could help me. I'm at his house right now. We played beer pong and never have I ever. We're not drunk yet, I'm hoping it stays that way. He wants me to stay for good. I said yes, but I'm not sure if I want too or not.7divagurl1 (talk) 02:11, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the advice. I'm gonna stay for the night and see how it goes. I mean I slept over his house before but my girl best friend was always around. But, it might be different because she's not around. But, it could be the same because the other guys are around. 7divagurl1 (talk) 02:19, April 18, 2016 (UTC) I trust him. The others are our other friends and his cousin and brother. I trust them all with my life. I doubt anything is gonna happen. Felix (my best friend) is the only single one other then his cousin. And I kinda like Felix I just don't wanna mess up like I always do.7divagurl1 (talk) 02:48, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Thanks again for the advice. Everything turned out normal. Me and Felix are watching Are You Afraid of the Dark?. We're just cuddling and watching like we always do. It's safer to stay here. They kinda likie in the ghetto. Haha! 7divagurl1 (talk) 03:47, April 18, 2016 (UTC) We're watching the episodes in order on YouTube. I was more a fan of AYAOTD other then Goosebumps. My favorite AYAOTD episodes are with Sardo or Dr. Vink! 7divagurl1 (talk) 04:09, April 18, 2016 (UTC) RE: From Up on Poppy Hill Yes, From Up on Poppy Hill is fantastic. It's about a budding romance between a this high school girl and the school's newspaper boy. I highly recommend it. '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 00:00, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Sure! You don't need my permission, Terry! Go right ahead <3 ♥ Rob – Bitches always respect real shit. 19:54, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Re: How's it going? Hello! Things are well, I was actually fully recovered when I said that I got stabbed in that message, the abuser will be in jail for awhile and I am not testifying/ suing him. He needs help so I hope he gets it. Donna (talk) 17:34, May 21, 2016 (UTC) RE: Happy Birthday Cam! I'm sorry that my response to you is several days late, but don't think I'd ever just leave you hanging. Anyways, thank you for the thoughtful message, Terry. Your kind words mean a lot to me and I'll always value our friendship. You have been there for me through some of my darkest times, and to this day, I am so lucky to call you my good friend and to still have you by my side. ♥ '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 00:00, June 30, 2016 (UTC) RE: Happy Birthday! I'm sorry for replying to this so late, but thank you for the birthday message, Terry! I especially love the picture of the Snow White cake. :D CamilleA05 ♥ i'm with you till the end of the line 04:03, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Any more advice? Alli or Clare? 7divagurl1 (talk) 01:37, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Pokemon Chit Chat We should chat about pokemon. Like our favs and stuff. I don't know a lot but I still have a few favorites !! What about you? Without Him (talk) 23:56, September 24, 2016 (UTC) RE: Ghibli Movies Hey, Terry! :] Yay, I'm happy you're apart of the Ghibli club now!! There's actually quite a few wikians who have seen them, but very few have finished all their work. Maybe about six people in total, counting you and I, haha. I love all their movies, but my tops are Only Yesterday, From Up On Poppy Hill, Arrietty, Spirited Away, The Wind Rises, Whisper of the Heart, Kiki's Delivery Service, When Marnie Was There, Castle in The Sky and Howl's Moving Castle. I love all the others of course, but these I can watch over and over again. <3 I actually just bought Only Yesterday and When Marnie Was There on Bluray a few weeks go. CamilleA05 ♥ i'm with you till the end of the line 22:10, October 7, 2016 (UTC) RE: Another troll Thanks for the head's up, Terry! I got him. Loveya Baby, I'm your queen. ❥ 03:54, March 6, 2017 (UTC) RE: This new user Thanks for the head's up. I blocked him for a few days for removing info from the pages. Loveya the north remembers 04:15, July 23, 2017 (UTC) RE: Hey! Hey, Terry! Sorry for the late reply. I remember reading your message, but I was still away on vacation when you sent it, so I probably just forgot. I'm doing great these days. How about you? I haven't heard about you for a while. '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 08:52, August 13, 2017 (UTC) Hey! Hey, Terry! No worries, I get that life gets people busy. If you're interested in my next game, I'm fine with you playing. I think Michi or Hunter is running the next one, though, not me. But yes, you're welcome to play in my next game. Crazychick08 (talk) 15:07, September 4, 2017 (UTC) RE: The pictures I hadn't seen them since I was on mobile, and usually post directly onto our main talking page. I agree the pics aren't appropriate, and will delete them. Thanks for the head's up! Loveya the north remembers 04:28, November 26, 2017 (UTC) RE: These pictures Hey, Terry. I deleted the photo the user uploaded again and blocked him for a bit. Hopefully he'll take the hint and stop posting them. Thank you for the heads up! :) CamilleA05 ♥ baby you're my forever girl 00:04, November 29, 2017 (UTC) RE: Happy Birthday! :) Sorry for the extremely late reply to your message, but thank you, Ter. I appreciate you always remembering my birthday each year. Your montage is really nice, too! '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 21:20, July 17, 2018 (UTC) happy belated bday! Hello, terry!! I just wanted to say happy belated birthday. I know it was two days ago, but I was in Montreal this past weekend for Pride with some friends and got back late the night of your bday. Hope you had a great day and thank you for being a good friend to me after all these years. Time flies so fast, but it's crazy to think how long it's been. Hopefully we can get to talk soon. All the best. :3 '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 00:00, August 23, 2018 (UTC)